The present invention relates to a remote controlled toy element for remote control by means of signals from a remote control unit, said toy element comprising a sensor which can detect the signals, and at least one unit which is controlled by a microprocessor in response to a program which is executed by the microprocessor, said program comprising program steps.
Such toy elements are widely used and are known e. g. from the product ROBOTICS INVENTION SYSTEM from LEGO MINDSTORMS, which is a toy that can be programmed by means of a computer to perform conditional as well as unconditional actions.
Such toy elements are unique in that programs or other forms of instructions are transferred to the toy by means of a form of communications protocol. Typically, the communications protocol will be adapted to transfer data to the toy in the fastest possible and simultaneously most error-free manner to achieve a good and fast response.
It is a problem with such a toy, however, that the full play potential is not utilized fully.
Accordingly, an object is to provide new play possibilities with an electronic toy.